Many vehicles include the use of LED lighting for headlamps and other signal lighting on the exterior of the vehicle. The use of LED lighting within these fixtures tends to generate large amounts of heat that require heatsinks to be attached in order to dissipate the heat generated when the LED fixture is in operation. Conventional heatsinks for LED fixtures include heatsinks that attach to the back of an LED fixture and project directly rearward of the LED fixture. LED fixtures having such a configuration can occupy significant amounts of space within the engine compartment and various body panels of the vehicle. Additionally, conventional heatsinks can provide little to no heat transfer from the LED fixture to the outer areas of the light fixture proximate the lens.